The Orphan and the Runaway
by mindfuck2157
Summary: Remy and Rogue meet when they are younger then meet again several years later during Mardi Gras. Remy teaches her a few thieving techniques and they have a few mischievous adventures. Rated M for later chapters! *Under construction at the moment*
1. Sneaking Off

The cover image of the story was made by handrewx on deviantart, all credit goes to them.

I do not own the x-men, only in my wildest dreams. *sigh*

In my story Rogue was never recruited by Xavier. I liked the style of X-men Evolution, but a lot that happened in the show has not happened in my story. Oh and Remy doesn't have the bowl haircut he has in Evo. Alrighty on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Sneaking Off**

Anna Marie was eleven years old and was tired of being treated like a freak because of her 'skin condition.' As far as she could tell there was nothing wrong with her skin. One day when her class went on a field trip to New Orleans during Mardi Gras; she snuck off in the crowded spectacle. She didn't have any money and she didn't intend to go back with her class, all she had was her knapsack with an extra pair of clothes and a water bottle. She was walking around for about an hour or so when her stomach growled. _'Ah need ta find something' ta eat,'_ Marie thought to herself.

She was walking to the corner of a street when someone came running into her; she fell to the ground hard. The boy said a quick sorry and offered his hand. Marie took it and he helped her up, but didn't let go of her gloved hand and started to run. She had no choice, but to run with him. He took her around a corner and another and then into a dark alley where they crouched down in the shadows. Marie was trying to catch her breath, while the boy continued to look at the opening of the alleyway.

She turned to the young boy only a few years older than her and asked, "Whaht were ya runnin' from?"

The boy glanced over his shoulder at her and hissed, "Shhh." Marie was quiet for a few minutes, then she saw a few cops running past the alley way, the boy let out a sigh of relief, "Them." He said pointedly. Then said in a thick Cajun accent, "Y' ain't from 'round here, non?" Marie nodded her head no, and he introduced himself, "De names Remy, w'ats yah name, chere?"

Marie stood up and leaned against the wall and thought, _'Ah can't tell him mah real name, what if people are lookin' for meh, hmm. Rogue sounds good since Ah'm out of place everywhere.'_

"Mah names Rogue, eh how old are ya?" she said.

Remy rose from the ground and looked her up and down thinking, 'Dis fille can't be much younger den Remy an w'ats wit de white stripes?' and answered, "Remy be thirteen, an y'?"

"Ah'm eleven," she replied.

He tilted his head and asked, "Are ya lost petite?"

"No, just wanderin around," came her short reply.

"D'accord, Remy show ya 'round den?" he stated and took her gloved hand and walked back to the main street.

Remy showed her around for a few hours, she laughed at the bizarre stories he had for different parts of the city. She loved it all, the costumes, and how anybody could fit in. She was smiling till her stomach growled again.

Remy noticed and asked, "Y' hungry chere?" Rogue nodded her head yes. "Stay right here, Remy be right back."

Rogue watched him as he crossed the street, he blended in with the crowd, next thing she knew he came running across the street smiling and held up a wallet to her. She finally got a good look at him; he was wearing a black shirt and jeans and was wearing sunglasses. He had auburn hair and a black jacket. She looked at him curiously and asked, "Where'dya get thaht?"

"From dat very nice fella ova dere," Remy smirked and pointed to a man who was obviously a tourist. "Remy jus borrowin it." Rogue looked at him curiously and started walking to a restaurant with Remy right next to her. Remy thought_, 'Chere ain't so bad, Remy can get used to her.'_ Maybe he would look after her if she was alone on the streets.

Rogue stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her teacher and classmates looking for her, she went to run for it when her teacher yelled for her and she knew she was caught. Her teacher came to her and scolded her, looked at Remy in disgust like he did something terribly wrong. Rogue looked at him with apologetic eyes and whispered, "Bye Remy," as her teacher escorted her to the rest of the class, he whispered, "Bye chere," and walked away, shoulders slumped.

For the rest of the trip Marie's teacher kept an eye on her; she didn't get the chance to run off again.

* * *

**Later that day**

Remy tried pick-pocketing another guy, out of boredom, little did he know that the guy was a master thief and caught Remy's wrist before he got the chance to get the wallet. Remy looked at him frightened because he couldn't run. The man just chuckled at the young boys' expression; if he wasn't a master thief he wouldn't have known the boy was stealing his wallet. "Ah'm Jean-Luc Lebeau. Do y' know of me, boy?" he asked introducing himself.

"Remy only eva heard of y', neva believed de rumors," Remy stated.

This made Jean-Luc chuckle as he released the boys' wrist. "Come wit' me fils, Ah'll show y'," he said as he started walking down the street.

Remy stood there for a moment before catching up to the older man. Remy followed him to a mansion in the back of the woods. Remy looked up at it in awe.

They walked through the front door, Jean-Luc yelled, "Tante, Henri!"

Henri came down the stairs, while Tante came from the hallway.

"Dis is my fils, Henri, he be sixteen and dis is Tante Mattie, she'll show y' 'round tomorrow before y' trainin," Jean-Luc said and disappeared down a hallway.

Tante smiled at the young boy, "What's y' name chil'?" she asked.

"Remy," he said.

"Y' a Lebeau now, chil'," she said smiling. "Henri, show de boy ta his room," she told Henri.

Henri motioned for him to follow him up the stairs, and showed him his room saying, "De bathroom is two doors down on de left." Henri crossed the hall to his room and closed the door.

"Trainin for what," Remy mumbled under his breath as he entered his room and immediately crashed on the bed.

* * *

Remy soon found out what the training was, to become a thief. Before he turned fourteen, his powers manifested and he wreaked havoc on everything he touched until he slowly learned control. It took three months before he could continue with his training.

He excelled at all the training exercises and by the time he was sixteen he was the youngest master thief in the Guild. His favorite weapons were his collapsible bo-staff and a deck of cards. The Thieves Guild didn't care that Remy was a mutant; they treated him like family.

When he was eighteen he was to marry Belladonna of the Assassins Guild to unite the Guilds and end the long, bloody feud. Remy didn't like her at all, sure he was a ladies man, but she was too high strung for him.

Julien, Bella's brother had challenged him to a duel to the death the day before the wedding. Remy won the challenge which only enraged the Assassins. He was then exiled, but gleefully happy he didn't have to marry Bella. For two years he couldn't go home, though he still did jobs for the Guild, but he wasn't allowed back in New Orleans.

Remy was allowed back when Marius and Bella died in some incident. To put it frankly, Remy didn't care, he was just glad to be back in his hometown.


	2. Getting Wet

During these seven years Rogue finds out Mystique just wants to use her for her powers, but she still ended up staying with Irene.

Please enjoy, and review, later chapters will be rated M, I promise

* * *

**7 YEARS LATER**

Anna Marie was eighteen years old and was sick of being told what to do and what to wear and about this 'skin condition' she didn't have, it was more like a curse, so she left, she was of legal age and all. She left her house in Mississippi in the middle of the night and took the first train out of Mississippi, which happened to be going to New Orleans. It was a long boring train ride and she had only brought a few changes of clothes, toothpaste and toothbrush, a water bottle, her hair brush and money for the train. She had no idea how she was going to get by, but she would manage. She had also decided that her name would be Rogue instead of Anna Marie.

When the train stopped, she picked up her knapsack and walked off the bus. When she looked up she saw she was in New Orleans during Mardi Gras. Rogue was so excited, but also very exhausted from her lack of sleep. But she went into the parade and someone bumped into her, she said, _"Watch where ya goin!"_ The person just walked away and didn't say anything. Then Rogue thought, _'that felt like déjà vu, where had Ah seen thaht move before?'_ she pondered for a moment then she remembered, _'that boy last tahme Ah was here durin Mardi Gras, he pick-pocketed the guy, hmm Ah wonder how hard it can be.'_ Rogue 'bumped' into some guy.

_"What de hell are ya doin tryin to steal my wallet," he yelled._

Rogue panicked and ran off as fast as she could and hid in an abandoned old building. She crouched down low just in case he tried to come and catch her. Rogue waited about ten minutes until she thought for sure it was clear. She could have fought him, she was a decent fighter and probably could have taken him, but she didn't want any attention drawn to her.

Remy saw the whole thing go down and thought it was kind of amusing and saw the girl that seemed so familiar to him go into the abandoned building. Remy thought he should wait awhile before he actually went and talked to her so he went to get something to drink.

Rogue decided to explore the old place and went to its second level and just sat up there for awhile and drifted off to sleep.

When Remy came back, the building was on fire and he knew she didn't come out yet, he murmured, _"Merde," _and ran into the now burning building. He didn't see any sign of her on the first floor and heard coughing from above, he ran up the steps and she was just about passed out and he said, _"No worries chere, Remy get y' outta here."_ He grabbed her knapsack and picked her up bridal style, she moaned quietly in his arms and put her arms around his neck. He went for the steps and they were mostly on fire but he made it through, he kicked the back door down and walked out with his 'little damsel in distress'.

Soon enough they were safe by a river. Remy set Rogue down gently in the shallow end of the river to see if she would wake up. He checked her for injuries and saw none. Remy lay against a rock near the river and relaxed waiting for her to awaken.

Remy grew restless quickly, so he started shuffling his cards, then turned to the bag next to him and decided to sift through it. He didn't find much, but he found her lingerie and pondered what she was wearing right now. He put the bag aside and rested his head back and aimlessly shuffled his cards.

**Awhile Later…**

Remy was startled when he heard her coughing and splashing and rushed to her side.

_"Y' a'right chere?"_ he asked.

Rogue coughed again and sat up more to get a better view of where she was and why she was all wet and asked_, "Where am Ah? And why am Ah all wet?"_

Remy chuckled, brushing his initial thought of her being _wet_ and replied with, "Y' in N' O'leans and y' in de river chere."

She looked at him and said_, "Mah names not 'chere', ya stupid Cajun. An' why in tha hell am Ah in the river?"_

_"Dis be de stupid Cajun that jus save y' life, chere and Remy thought it would help ya cool down," _he retorted.

_"Would ya stop callin me thaht? An' Ah guess thanks fo' savin me, Swamp rat,"_ she said brusquely.

_"No'ting Remy wouldn't do ta save a belle fille like y'self," he said cheekily._

Rogue just glared at him and said, _"Do ya always talk in third person," she paused, "Remy."_ Her eyes widened as his name rolled off her tongue, his name seemed so familiar to her, but from where? Then it hit her, he was the boy she saw last time she was there and she said, _"You!"_

Remy had been studying her wondering why she looked so familiar and he looked at her confused then smirked, _"Rogue, Cherie, long time non see."_

Remy stood up from his crouching position next to her and offered her his hand. She looked at him and thought, _'He's gotta be at least 6 foot, he's two years older than meh if Ah 'member right, God he looks so cute in that black shirt, jeans and a brown trench coat. Why is he wearin sunglasses? The sun is basically gone, wait no Ah can't think Remy's cute Ah just can't.'_ Rogue swatted his hand away and tried standing up on her own, she wobbled a little bit and Remy snaked his arm around her thin waist to support her. Rogue pushed him away, he was way too close.

_"Where is mah stuff?"_ she asked. Remy reached behind a rock and handed it to Rogue, it was open and she yelled, _"Did ya go through mah stuff, Swamp Rat? How dare ya!"_ she yelled at him. She glared at him and sat in the grass near the river and looked through her knapsack. _'Of course he looked at mah lingerie'_ Rogue thought with an annoyed look on her face.

_Of course Remy be guilty as charged, how could he resist all the lacy lingerie of a belle fille? It's not like Remy had anything better to do,_ Remy thought.

Remy sat right next to Rogue, _"Y' wanna go someplace more…comfortable chere,"_ he purred in her ear.

Rogue splashed him in the face and got up and started walking towards the parade. Remy got up and stood in front of her, she tried to move around him, but he blocked her, they went on like this for a few minutes until she was sick of seeing the cocky smirk on his face and snarled, _"Whaht do ya want Cajun?"_

_"Remy jus wants ta take y' ta dinner, Chere,"_he said innocently.

_ "Then will ya leave me alone?" _she inquired.

_"Maybe Chere," _he smirked.

_"Ugh, Ah doubt it, but fahne Ah'm hungry so let's go,"_ she started walking toward the city.

_"Alright chere_," Remy said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Rogue of course shrugged him off of her, but she oddly liked his arm around her.


	3. No Place to Go

_"Dis lil Jazz Club up here has de best jambalaya_." (I know this line is from Cajun Spice)

Rogue knew somehow that he was bad news, but went with him anyway. They were seated after she went to the bathroom to change and they ordered their food and sat there in silence for a little while. Rogue was twirling the Mardi Gras beads around her neck as Remy stared at her intrigued. Remy spoke first.

_"Rogue y' a terrible t'ief ya know?" _he stated nonchalantly.

Rogue looked at him with a puzzled expression and said, _"Whaht?"_

_"Remy saw y' earlier tryin to pick-pocket da man's wallet, y' be too obvious, Chere."_

_"How…whaht…and Ah suppose ya could teach meh?"_ she raised an eyebrow at him.

_"Oui, Remy be de best t'ief in N' O'leans,"_ he flaunted.

_"Fahne, ya teach meh tomorrah then?" _she asked hopefully.

_"Oui, Remy look fo'ward ta it."_ Remy said with a smirk.

_'God this guy has trouble written all ova him, Ah can't believe Ah'm attracted to this Swamp Rat.'_ Rogue thought.

They finished their dinner, of course they bickered and Remy flirted and by the end of the night Rogue almost flirted back. It was about eleven o'clock at night when they left the Jazz Club, Rogue was getting tired from her long journey and all the excitement that happened earlier and all the bickering.

_"Cherie, let's go fo' a walk,"_ Remy said nonchalantly.

Rogue looked up at him with eyes half closed and said in a sleepy drawl, _"Nah sugah, Ah'm too tired."_

Remy smiled, she called him sugah and she leaned into him for support because she could barely lift her feet as she walked. Remy asked, _"So where y' stayin chere?"_

_"Nowhere,"_ Rogue replied sleepily.

Remy grinned and said slyly, _"Why don' y' stay at Remy's place t'night?" _

Rogue drawled out a drowsy, "_Sure Swamp Rat."_ Remy snaked his arm around her waist, as she began to fall asleep, while they walked towards his apartment.

Remy stopped and said, _"Let Remy carry y' chere."_

Being stubborn, Rogue shook her head no and tried walking on her own and swiftly collapsed to the ground. Remy came over to see if she was alright. She was okay, she would have some minor bruises and a few scraps on her legs, but she was fine. As he scanned her, he saw that her shirt showed her cleavage more and some of her bra. She was undeniably beautiful, but wore too much make-up hiding her natural beauty.

_"Don't touch mah skin,"_ she said as Remy went to pick her up.

Remy looked at her curiously and asked, _"Why?"_

She simply said, _"Please, jus don't."_ And let the exhaustion get to her.

She was exhausted, he could tell. So Remy picked her up, careful not to touch her skin, though he wanted to so much and carried her to his hotel. He laid her on the bed and took off her boots and slipped her under the covers. He whispered, "_Goodnight chere_," and took a pillow and a blanket and crashed on the floor.


	4. Dirty Tricks

Rogue woke up the next morning not knowing where she was, but faintly remembered Remy taking her to his place, it even smelled like the Cajun too. She looked around, the place was just a single bedroom apartment and she wondered where Remy slept. She looked around for him and found a blanket and a pillow on the floor not too far away from the bed. She smiled, '_so he really was a gentleman, letting meh take the bed.'_ Rogue wandered into the bathroom, washed her face quickly and brushed her hair, brushed her teeth and straightened her clothes. She thought about the events that happened yesterday and how Remy was going to teach her how to pick-pocket today. Then she schemed on how to trick him.

She got an idea: she would dress only in her lingerie, close the curtains, dim the lights and wait for him to return. She would only touch him for less than a second and take his wallet while he either passes out or gets dizzy.

Soon Rogue was only in her red and black lacy bra and panties lying on the bed waiting for Remy to return. She heard the door open and he set something on a table and walked into the bedroom. He gawked at the view of her, _'Mon Dieu dis fille is gorgeous,'_ Remy rambled in his thoughts as he scanned her perfect curves.

Rogue motioned for him to come closer, but secretly noting that he had his gloves on. He did as she pleased and walked next to the bed. She got up and pressed her tight little body against his; she felt Remy's response on her stomach and smirked. She said seductively, _"Now Remy why don't ya come down here an' give meh a lil kiss?"_

Remy knew he had a soft spot for women with a sexy drawl like hers and he would never turn down a fille. So Remy leaned down slowly, her lips were begging to be kissed, Rogue tilted her head up and waited for him to touch her lips with his, he did and she felt her powers drain him a little and pulled back, grabbed his wallet from his trench coat and said, _"Looks lahke Ah'm betta than tha master thief, Ah got ya wallet sugah," _she smiled, practically giggling at his dazed, shocked look.

Remy was only left a little dizzy from Rogue's powers, so he sat on the bed. Rogue got dressed quickly and giggled, she got him good. Remy drawled in a thick accent, _"Dat be a dirty trick chere, no fille eva turn Remy down like dat, ya cruel chere." _Rogue only smiled in triumph, she had gotten the master thief's wallet.

She sat next to him on the bed and said_, "Maybe ya tha one who needs tha lessons Remy."_ Remy knew she was teasing him and he would get her back later.

Remy quickly pinned Rogue on the bed and put his lips mere millimeters from hers; she looked worried, but closed her eyes ready for the kiss. Remy now knew her power and why she asked him not to touch her skin and used his to kiss her passionately, as much as he would love to keep going he had to stop, he loosened his grip on Rogue's wrists and she pushed against his strong chest. That was enough for him to release her and walk out of the bedroom, he said as he walked out, _"Be ready fo' y' trainin in an hour, y' might wanna showa up chere."_

Rogue was left speechless lying on the bed. She blinked a few times and wondered, _'why isn't he unconscious on tha ground?'_ She got up, very confused and went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She took a twenty minute shower, dried off, got dressed and brushed her hair and came out of the bathroom.

Remy was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door, but Rogue didn't notice him till he said, _"took y' long 'nough chere."_ Rogue jumped when she heard his voice. Remy just chuckled. She turned around and saw his signature smirk spread across his handsome face and those damned sunglasses.


	5. Feisty

They were on their way to a secluded place out in the woods so Rogue could practice on him. While going through the woods Remy didn't make a single sound even with all the leaves and twigs, Rogue on the other hand made a whole lot of noise. Remy rolled his eyes at how much noise she was making and said, _"Keep it down back dere chere."_

Rogue just grunted and made even more noise than before, _crunch, crunch, CRUNCH._ Remy stopped and turned around. Rogue was looking down so she didn't notice this and ran right into his strong chest. She almost fell backwards, but Remy caught her arm and kept her standing, leaving his hand on her arm.

_"Why'd ya stop swamp rat?" _she asked incredulously.

Remy chuckled,_ "Will y' be quiet."_ It was more of a demand then a question, Rogue nodded her head yes and he released her.

Rogue trudged along behind him as quietly as she could. They came to a tree across a stream, Remy expertly started walking across, while Rogue stopped and looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"What chere? Ya scared to cross?" he said tauntingly. He saw a spark of fire in her emerald eyes as she scowled at him.

"No, of course not!" she spat viscously at him as she got on the fallen tree. Remy just smirked as he was almost to the end he heard Rogue yelp as she almost lost her footing. Remy turned around swiftly and caught her wrist, stabilizing her. She tore her wrist from his grip and crossed her arms. "Move it, Cajun!" she said venomously.

With that Remy gracefully landed on the ground, they walked a little more until she saw a small clearing.

_"We here chere."_

_"Where is 'here' exactly?"_ she stated rather unimpressed.

_"Where we practice, chere. Can't have y' be getting caught."_

Rogue looked at him cautious.

_"Now pretend y' are in de city, looking ta pick-pocket someone, first y' look ta see if dere are any security cameras or cops around, second y' look fo' a person who would be too busy ta really care, den you look for dere wallet, got dat so far?" _Remy said

_"Uh yea Ah think so." _Rogue said.

_"Now try it out on Remy," _he said.

Rogue looked at him and walked towards him, she 'bumped' him, but didn't get the wallet, and instead Remy stuck his foot out and tripped her. She landed face first in the dirt and got a small cut on her cheek from a stray stick.

Remy was laughing; he thought his little trick was hilarious, though he felt slightly bad for causing a cut on her belle face. Rogue was furious; she got up and took a swing at his jaw. Remy ducked the attack. Then a foot kicked him right in the stomach. He staggered back with a grunt and got into a defensive stance. Rogue was amazed normally they'd fall down and catch their breath. But he wasn't in a fighting stance so she swung at him again and again, he dodged both attacks. She was backing him against a big tree and kept swinging, but at the last moment he caught her fists and spun her around and pinned her against the tree.

_"Now chere y' need ta calm down," _he said in a tone that made her even more furious.

She squirmed trying to get free, she moved her hips trying to get a leg free, but he was pressed firmly against her. She gave up.

He smirked and let her go and turned his back on her. She took the advantage and made a kick for his back, but he turned around suddenly and grabbed her ankle.

She thought, _'damn he is good.'_

_"Chere y' are non match for de best t'ief in N' O'leans, now jus stop tryin ta fight Remy an' let him teach ya."_

Rogue grumbled and nodded her head, he let go of her ankle, but not before making her fall on her cute little ass and laughing. Rogue glared daggers at him.

**Hours Later**

They had been training all day long in the woods, climbing trees, sparring, learning to be stealthy and Remy showed her how to use his bo-staff. '_Chere be a pretty good fighter fo' a fille_, _she learn fast too'_ Remy thought.

Rogue was worn out, he had kept her on her toes all day and she was getting pretty good at being stealthy, still a little iffy on the pick-pocketing though. She needed to be more discreet and nimble fingered.


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

They went into the town and Remy said, _"Show Remy what y' learned chere."_

Rogue smirked and tried it out on this big bulky guy, but she failed and he caught her arm and tossed her toward a brick wall. She landed ungracefully on her ass. Remy was watching closely ready to come in if needed. She got up off the ground and went to walk away when the man grabbed her by her shoulders and thrust her to the ground. Rogue got up quickly and punched the man in the jaw.

Then three of his buddy's came over and surrounded her, that was Remy's queue, he extracted his bo-staff and used it to jump in the circle with Rogue, he knew this was gonna be fun. A few swipes from Remy's staff and two men were down. Rogue successfully knocked one out, but was struggling with the bulky guy she tried to pick-pocket. He looked around and the men started to get up so he decided they'd better run.

He grabbed Rogue's arm and they ran off, simultaneously collapsing his staff and putting in his trench coat pocket. The group of men not far behind them, they ran straight, turned a corner then another and then Remy pulled her into a tight spot between buildings and stayed there till the men passed. Remy started laughing and so did Rogue.

They tried to squeeze out, but in the process of wedging themselves out their lips had touched and his hand had touched her butt, she quickly pushed her way out and leaned against the wall waiting for Remy. He was a little dazed from her powers and him getting to feel her ass. He smirked and put his hands on either side of her on the wall leaning his body close to her.

She crossed her arms and said_, "Move it Swamp Rat."_

_"Now Cher dat ain't very nice,"_ he whispered in her ear.

Rogue growled, but inwardly shivered and Remy just chuckled, she was so cute when she was mad and flustered, it made her green eyes sparkle. Remy moved in like he was about to kiss her, but just kissed her forehead. Rogue went rigid and inhaled sharply, shocked at the sweet gesture. Remy started to walk away then said, _"y' comin chere?"_

Rogue caught up to him, pulled his arm to stop him and asked, _"Where are we goin now?"_

It was around nine o'clock so Remy thought about going to a secluded place to lie under the stars. He smirked and said, _"Follow me chere."_ He grabbed her hand and walked off. Rogue put up little resistance, curious as to where they were going.


	7. Playful Tumbles

When Remy stopped they were in a grassy secluded area and Remy just lay down and looked up at the stars. Rogue lay down near him and looked up. Remy rolled onto his side and asked, _"Rogue, why are ya here?"_

Rogue paused, sat up and hugged her knees sighing deeply_, "Ah couldn't take livin with tha lies anymore."_

_"What kind o' lies Cher?"_ he asked looking at her intently.

_"Tha kind that can destroy my relationship with my motha, if you could call her thaht."_

Remy sat up and put an arm around her, in return Rogue kissed him on the cheek. And tried to get his sunglasses off, but Remy dodged and Rogue tumbled into his lap laughing. Remy got up quickly and started to run; Rogue followed and tackled him to the ground near a large tree. He rolled her over so he was on top. They were both breathing heavily, Rogue tried to move, but the Cajun pinned her shoulders down, she grunted. Remy looked into her eyes and got closer. _'His eyes are glowing.'_

Rogue somehow managed to get him on his back; she straddled him and pinned him down. Remy was surprised, but still had a smirk on his face. Rogue swiftly took off Remy's sunglasses and threw them behind her. Remy didn't open his eyes; he didn't want to scare her. She said, _"Open ya eyes, Rem."_

Rogue got off Remy quickly and told him to open his eyes. Remy wouldn't. She said, _"Ah already know your different sugah, Ah saw em glowin."_ Remy got to his feet; he had nothing to say so he motioned for her to come into his arms. Rogue obliged, shocked at her willingness. The Cajun wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed her hands on his chest.

Remy opened his eyes to reveal glowing red irises on midnight black. She gasped and Remy closed his eyes thinking he startled her.

_"They're beautiful Remy," _she said in awe as she paused, _"Ah don't know why ya would hide them from me, ya already know Ah'm a mutant." _He shrugged dismissively. She looked deep into his eyes, they were hypnotizing, she was leaning closer and closer towards kissing him when she snapped out of it and pulled away. She walked to where she had thrown the sunglasses and picked them up and walked back over to the Cajun. She hooked the sunglasses in between her breasts and shirt and said_, "Ah like them better off."_ Remy chuckled.

Remy grabbed her hand and said, _"Let's go back ta my place."_ Rogue smiled and held on to his arm as they walked toward town. Before they entered town Remy asked, _"So does Remy get his sunglasses back?"_

Rogue's smile widened, _"If ya can catch me."_ And she tried to take off running, but Remy caught her waist and lifted her off the ground and wouldn't let go_. _

_"Dat wasn't so hard, chere."_ Rogue sighed and reached for the sunglasses, but Remy grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "Remy t'ink he can get em himself." He reached between her breasts and lightly brushed against them. He took his sunglasses, set her down, put them on and started walking into town. Rogue stood there stunned for a second, she couldn't decide whether to be disgusted or oddly happy before she caught up to him.


	8. Race Me

They were walking on the streets when Rogue saw a store she wanted to go in, she stopped and said _"Remy, let's go in there,"_ and pointed to the store.

_"Don't ya have enough clothes chere?"_ he questioned.

_"Only this and the pair Ah wore yesterday, oh c'mon Swamp Rat."_ She dragged him towards the store.

"Wait a minute, y' go on Remy be there soon," he stated mischievously. Rogue grinned back at him and happily entered the store.

Rogue was in heaven for a girl who didn't like shopping. She saw corsets that she loved, long sleeved shirts that were cute and plenty of expensive lingerie. '_Hey, if she couldn't touch at least could have soft fabrics.'_

Remy came in the store with more money in his wallet. Rogue told him to look around for some more clothes for her. _"y' sure ya don't need help in dere?"_ Remy flirted. Rogue just giggled and went into the dressing room with her corsets, tank tops, sheer long sleeved tops, black jeans, skirts, leggings and a pair of boots.

Remy went straight for the lingerie of course and picked out multiple bras and panties. He tossed them over the dressing room door. He heard Rogue laugh and went to find a sexy dress or two. He threw over three dresses and a couple pairs of very short shorts.

Rogue came out of the dressing room with a long sleeve black v-neck top, with a dark green skirt, fishnets and her knee high boots. Remy just gawked, she was beautiful. _ "Y' gonna show Remy the lingerie?" he teased._

"_Maybe one day, if ya're lucky swamp rat,"_ she quipped back. Rogue quickly tried on the rest of the clothes and came out wearing the first outfit and asked the cashier if she could wear it out, she said it was fine. She rang up the clothes and they were on their way.

Remy carried two large bags and Rogue held onto his arm as they walked towards his apartment. Remy wanted to touch her so bad so he reached in his pocket for a cig and lit it up. Rogue looked up at him and he said, _"What chere?"_ Rogue smiled and snatched his cig and took a drag. Remy smirked, _"so y' a smoker, petite?"_

Rogue just smirked and said, _"First one to the bed gets it and chooses where the other sleeps and tells them what to do for the rest of the night," _and took off running. Remy caught up, they both went crashing through the door to the hotel and into the elevator.

They waited impatiently for the elevator to get to the third floor. It **_dinged_** and off they went, charging down the hallway laughing and stopped at the door, only Remy had the key. He smirked and said, _"Could ya get it from my pocket chere?"_ Rogue reached into his trench coat pocket and Remy chuckled. _"Remy means his pants pocket Cher." _Rogue blushed and put her hand in his left pocket and pulled the key out Remy just stood there smirking. Once she put the key in the lock and turned it Remy went in and jumped on the bed with Rogue right behind him.

Rogue pouted, _"Ya stupid no good swamp rat."_ Remy smirked triumphed.

_"Well Remy's hungry, help me make some dinner, chere?"_

_"Sure swamp rat just let meh change and go through mah clothes."_ Rogue replied.


	9. Kitchen Escapades

Remy nodded, took off his trench coat and headed towards the kitchen. Rogue went to Remy's closet and put on one of his t-shirts over her green lacey bra and put on matching panties that showed off her ass very nicely. If she didn't win then she could at least tease him. She put on his trench coat and walked into the kitchen.

Remy smirked, _"As much as Remy likes seein y' in his jacket, take it off chere."_ And he went back to cooking.

Rogue took off his trench coat and hung it over a chair and sauntered over next to Remy and asked, _"Whaht do ya want me to do?" _

Remy lifted his head slightly and admired her in his shirt and said, _"Are you still hungry chere?" _Rogue nodded her head yes. _"Merde, um get de pan over in the lower cabinet."_ Rogue opened the cabinet and bent down and gave Remy a good view of her ass, he dropped his knife and Rogue raised her head and giggled at him. Remy has never stumbled like this around a woman before. He walked by and slapped her ass; she yelped and turned around and slapped his chest with playful indignity. Remy chuckled and pulled her close, "_Now for Remy's first demand, he wants ta kiss y' wit 'out ya pullin away."_

_"What if Ah pull away?"_ she inquired, lowering her eye lids.

_"Y' won't chere,"_ she could feel his breath on her cheek. He backed her against the counter and pushed his body against her tiny form, lifted her chin and kissed her, she kissed back so he kept going. He lifted her up on the counter and gently glided his hands over her hips down her thighs and back up. Rogue slightly moaned into the kiss, she had never been touched like that, but she lightly pushed on his chest. His lips left hers reluctantly, she breathed heavily.

_"Eh sugah, Ah think we should start cookin." _Remy only smirked and turned around to continue making the pasta.

Rogue went and sat on the counter, right next to Remy. He chuckled, _"t'aught ya didn't want Remy."_

_"Ah'm just gettin a good look at what ya cookin," _Rogue said with a sly smile.

_"Ya know ya neva got dat pan Remy asked for."_

_"Oh, sorray sugah."_ Rogue sashayed over to the cabinet and got the pan and brought it over to the Cajun, _"happy sugah?"_

Remy smirked, looked her up and down and said_, "Very, mah chere."_

Rogue playfully slapped his bicep for blatantly checking her out. Remy only smirked. Soon he was done cooking and they ate the scrumptious pasta, of course bantering during their meal.

Remy took their plates when they were done and set them in the sink. Rogue went and sat on the couch. Remy came over and sat right next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. This time she didn't shrug him off. She asked, "do ya live here or is it temporary?"

"Dis is mah place when I'm in da city, why ya so curious chere, can't get enough of dis Cajun?"

Rogue just shook her head with a tint of pink on her cheeks and said, "ya're crazy, swamp rat!"

There was a pause when Rogue asked, "What are ya powers Remy?"

"Remy charges things with kinetic energy, basically Remy makes things blow up."

Rogue surprisingly giggled then asked, "What about your eyes?"

Remy cleared his throat and said, "Dey don't really do much, just a side effect of my powers. What about ya, Rogue? What exactly are ya powers?"

Rogue shifted uncomfortably and said, "Ah absorb people through skin ta skin contact, like their memories, powers and their life force, and Ah'm untouchable cause Ah can't control it, but somehow ya can touch mah."

"Guess Remy lucky den," he said with a little smirk.

"Oh yea, ya lucky? And not just happy cause Ah'm a virgin in all aspects of touching?"

Remy smiled, "Dats a plus, ya got spunk Rogue. Ya fiery and beautiful and also stubborn as all hell."

Rogue couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks, she's never been called beautiful before, and usually she was called a freak or sarcastic or rude. She couldn't help it, maybe it's because she looked into his hypnotizing eyes or he was just irresistible but she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Remy was surprised, she had never initiated anything before, only went along with what he was doing. He squeezed her shoulder lightly and asked, "What do ya wanna do chere?"

Rogue looked around the room, they could watch TV, she glanced at the coffee table and noticed a deck of cards. She picked them up and waved them in front of Remy. "Ya want ta play cards?" he looked at her expectantly, "Alright, what game?"

"Poker," she mused playfully.


	10. Friendly Wager

IMPORTANT MESSAGE

***Sorry everyone, I forgot to post chapter before this somehow... please read Kitchen Escapades which is before Friendly Wager. I'll have chapter 11 up soon, I hope. Again sorry!

* * *

"D'accord chere," he paused, "but we won't play wit money," he winked at her.

Rogue scrutinized him with an eyebrow raised, "then what are we bettin?"

Remy grinned wryly. "Cookies," he said innocently, but his face said differently.

_'What is he up ta?'_ Rogue eyed him peculiarly. "Alright, but only if ya have the good kind." Remy got up walking over to the fridge and grabbed a package of soft chocolate chip cookies from the top. He turned around to see Rogue staring at him smiling. She got up and they sat at the small kitchen table with the cards and cookies. Remy opened the cookies and Rogue snatched two cookies and ate them, smiling innocently at Remy.

Remy shook his head, "Those are comin out of how many you are getting chere."

Rogue looked at him, disbelief written all over her face. "Fahne swamp boy, Ah'll still win anyway," she taunted.

Remy smirked, "D'accord chere, ya're on." He dealt out the cookies then shuffled the cards. He had a plan, make her believe that she is winning a lot then come in with a high stakes bet.

They each put one cookie in as he dealt them each two cards, and then she put in two cookies, as did he. He then dealt the flop, he glanced at his cards and _let_ her see the disappointment on his face. He saw the glint of confidence in her eyes and had to stop a smile from forming on his lips. He dealt the turn. They each put three cookies in, then he dealt the river. She smirked and they flipped over their cards, she had a straight and he had three of a kind. Her grin widened as she took the pot.

"Guess ya're not as good as ya thought, Cajun," she jeered at him happily.

Remy shrugged, "Guess not chere."

They played five more rounds, she won three out of the five games. She happily taunted him each time she won and took her winnings with glee, eating only a few. Remy was getting low on cookies so it was time for the high stakes bet he has been planning.

It was nearing midnight, Rogue arched her back in a stretch as she said, "Last round, sugah." Remy looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, appreciating the view he got.

"Alright chere, but lets make dis last round more…interesting," he said it as innocently as possible.

"How so?" she inquired resting her head on her palm.

Remy smirked inwardly, "Whoever wins dis round gets ta decide whether or not we play strip poker next week."

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him. _Hmm... Ah bet Ah could win, he's only won two outta the six we've played. _"Alright sugah, ya're on," she said with a smile.

Remy contained his smirk. He shuffled and dealt, he was going to have four of a kind, four queens to be exact. Rogue actually looked slightly nervous as he kept his poker face on. At the end of the round she only had a straight.

"Remy, ya totally cheated!" she snapped at him.

Remy put his palms up in the air, "Non chere, Remy jus' got lucky, but ya can have the cookies." He smiled at her amusedly.

"Fahne," she took the cookies and went into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Chere, ya know dats Remy's bed tonight," he called as he chuckled.

She poked her head through the door, "Ya've got ta be kiddin Rem," she said pointedly.

"Remy share if ya are nice ta him, ma cherie," one side of his lip curled up in a cocky smirk.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Come on then Cajun, Ah'm tired," she said leaving the door open. Remy got up quickly and silently entered the room, turning off the kitchen lights and closing the door. She walked over to the queen sized bed, "Which side do ya want?" she asked. Remy shrugged his shoulders dismissively as he took off his shirt and started undoing his belt. "Whoa," her eyes widened as she turned around, "ya don't sleep naked, do ya?" she asked hoping he said he didn't.

Remy smiled. "Non chere, just in Remy's boxers," he stated while he pulled his jeans down and tossed them to the side. Rogue was staring, shocked at his blatancy, and then snorted out a laugh at his magenta boxers with a black waist band. Remy quirked an eyebrow, "Whats so funny chere?"

"Nothin, Ah just didn't picture ya as the pink underwear type," she continued laughing at him. Remy didn't care, he knew he looked good in anything he wore. He silently walked to stand in front of her, she didn't notice on account of her laughing fit. When she finally calmed, she realized how close he was and unconsciously held her breath while staring at his insanely chiseled chest. He was all broad shoulders and narrow waist and pure muscle in between. "Um, Ah gotta er brush mah teeth." With that she hastily walked to the bathroom.

Remy watched her all the way to the bathroom, his shirt was barely covering her cute little ass as she rushed to the bathroom. Remy chuckled to himself, pleased with her reaction. He got under the covers near the right side of the bed but closer to the middle and laid there languidly with one arm behind his head.

Rogue was semi-freaking out in the bathroom as she brushed her teeth vigorously. _'Ah'm about to sleep in tha same bed as that hot swamp rat, oh no. Ah'll just sleep on tha couch, that's it Ah'll just sleep on tha couch!'_ she smiled, rinsed and calmly walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom and started for the door.

"Where are ya goin chere?" Remy's voice stopped her halfway to the door.

"Ah was gonna sleep on tha couch," she said warily.

Remy tsked, "Non, non," he said teasingly, "Remy get ta pick where ya sleep chere and Remy t'ink there is enough room in da bed."

_'Ah have ta sleep in tha same bed as him, Ah'm not going back on our wager, fuck.' _She walked over and turned the light off then slowly walked over to the bed and slithered under the covers on the far left side of the bed. "Goodnaght Remy."

* * *

Sorry I kind of left ya hangin, I'm not sure where I want this story to go, maybe a road trip? Thoughts anyone? Thanks everyone who has fav'd and/or reviewed, thanks I love you and I'll try to keep updating!


	11. Delicate Touches

**Chapter 11 Delicate Touches**

"Chere, ya gonna fall off de bed if ya don't come closer," he teased. She shifted an inch toward the middle, not facing him. He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

She let out a small squeal and her eyes widened as she was pulled against him. '_He's so warm,' _she thought. She ignored her thought and tried pushing away from him, he didn't release her.

_"Rogue, chere, Ah'm not goin ta do anyt'ing, Ah swear,"_ he murmured next to her ear. Rogue could barely breathe so she just mumbled, 'okay.' Remy smiled, _"Bonne nuit, chere."_

Rogue was tense, she liked being near him, but she was also scared that she liked it. She heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep, his arm slightly loosening around her waist.

Rogue stayed up most of the night, paranoid and tense. He had shifted onto his back in his sleep, but she stayed as still as possible. There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. Her thoughts began to wonder_, 'Ah kinda lahke him, he just feels safe though Ah know he's dangerous,'_ she sighed relaxing slightly and slowly laying on her back. _'Ah wonder,'_ she glanced at Remy in the dark, slowly turning on her left side_. 'Ah wonder what he feels lahke,'_ she pondered putting a delicate finger on his right bicep and lightly gliding it down his arm. _'He's so warm an' soft,'_ she thought before trailing her fingers up his arm and shoulder onto his chest.

Remy felt a tingle down his arm as he slowly woke up to the sensation. But he didn't dare open his eyes as her fingers slinked back up his arm and shoulder to lay flat on his chest. He was more than content to let her traverse his body as she pleased. He kept his breathing as even as he could and kept his eyes peacefully shut.

She could feel his heart beating steadily under her hand_, 'he feels so wonderful.'_ She glided her hand across his chest and felt a few dips and raised bumps, _'hmm those must be scars'_ she thought. She continued to trail her hand slightly onto his tight stomach and back to rest over his heartbeat. She unconsciously moved closer to him as she began to feel drowsy and laid her head on his shoulder, soon falling asleep.

Remy laid there awake for a while after he heard her breathing even out. He liked the feeling of her in his arms earlier and he especially liked when she put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He laid there wondering why he seemed to like this femme so much until he eventually drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning…**

Rogue woke up to a distinct lack of warmth before she heard his voice in the other room. She silently walked over to the cracked door and peeked through. There she saw Remy pacing in his boxers, she suppressed a giggle, and talking quietly to someone on the phone. She could only hear his side of the conversation.

_"Non, I really don't want ta come in right now."_

_**"Why not?" Henri inquired.**_

_"Cause Remy's got a belle femme in his bed."_

_**"Just like any other day, mon frère."**_

_"Non, she isn't like the other woman, Henri."_

Rogue's weight made the floorboard creak. Remy paused and glanced at the door.

_"Remy'll call ya back,"_ he said and hung up the phone.

Rogue was like a deer in headlights and froze in her crouched position for a second until she rose and acted like she was walking from the bed to the bathroom.

Remy opened the door, _"Mornin chere,"_ he said with a smirk on his handsome face.

_"Stop callin meh that swamp rat,"_ Rogue said over her shoulder.

_"Ya want eggs and bacon, chere?"_ Remy called after her.

_"Yea, Ah'm just gonna take a quick shower first,"_ she said back.


End file.
